Jetlag
by ripcampbell
Summary: After a failed suicide attempt, Campbell begins to sort out his life. With the support of Maya and extensive therapy, he eventually makes it into the NHL. But with being away from Maya and her growing friendship with Zig, will Cam be able to hold himself together? Or will he fall apart all over again. AU. M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Campbell Saunders wiggled in his uncomfortably upright airplane seat, only half listening to the flight attendant's speech that he had already heard three times this week. As she rambled on about connecting flights and the poor weather in Toronto, Campbell played aimlessly with the buttons on his phone, waiting until he was finally allowed to use it.

Since being drafted into the NHL that summer, he had barely been back to Ontario. With an intense summer training preparing him for the competitiveness of professional hockey, a busy schedule and constant press conferences and practices, Campbell was beginning to feel overwhelmed. Playing his first game in Toronto was supposed to calm his nerves but his anxiety was at an all time high. While excited to play in front of his family, they were an added pressure and he knew the he could not play poorly in front of them. To add on to the stress, his girlfriend, Maya Matlin would be in the second row behind the bench.

Maya and Cam had been together for over three years but with her still being in high school, they had not seen each other in almost four months. Cam missed everything about her and could not wait until she was in his arms tonight. They talked on the phone nearly every night, with constant texts, snapchats and Facebook messages, but Campbell missed seeing her smile and play with her hair and kissing her.

"You may now begin using cellular devices but please remained seated with…" The flight attendant announced and Campbell immediately pressed the power button at the top of his phone. As soon as it turned on he dialled Maya's number, barely even looking at his phone and just letting his muscle memory go on autopilot. The phone rang only once before he heard the adorable blonde yell loudly, "CAM! You're in Toronto! Right now! We are in the same city!"

"Hey My," he replied, a smile growing across his pale face, "We just landed. I asked coach and I can go for dinner with you tonight, as long as I'm back at the hotel before our team meeting at 9. I'll grab a cab as soon as I can and meet you at your house."

"Yeah, yeah, that sounds great. I've missed you so much, babe. We might even have to skip dinner."

Campbell laughed coyly praying that his teammate beside him had not overheard Maya, "Um, I guess, if that's what you want to do but I'm good with just talking and hanging out too."

Maya sighed which Campbell imagined was accompanied by a overdramatic eye roll, "You're such a goody-good. How about a quick dinner and then we'll see what happens?"

The seatbelt light switched off and all of Campbell's teammates stood, stretching their long, muscular limbs that ached from the long flight from Dallas. "We can get off the plane now, so I've got to go but I'll see you in a bit. Love you."

Maya returned the 'I love you' and Cam hung up, placing the phone in the front pocket of his loose jeans. He too stretched as he stood, feeling the pain of the game they had played the night before. A hard hit had left him with a sharp pain in his knee that he was trying to ignore so he could play then next day. His limp, however, was more noticeable after sitting for so many hours and he hung back behind his team in hopes of them not seeing him struggling to walk.

"Saunders, wait!" Campbell heard someone say behind him. Swinging around and nearly knocking over a display case with his bag, Cam saw his coach approaching him.

"Hey coach, what do you need? I'm still good to go see Maya right?" Campbell asked crossing his fingers on one hand and rubbing his other clammy palm against his pant leg.

His coach who towered over Cam, looked down on him and nodded. His nod, however, was accompanied by a unwelcoming frown. "Yes, Saunders, but don't be late for the meeting tonight. We are going to be looking at some of Toronto's recent gameplay and I need to talk to your line about your poor performance last night."

Cam swallowed hard. He knew the team was disappointed with him and his line mates after they had let in two easy goals, last night, but hearing the words stung. "I understand, I'll be back in time." With a quick nod, the two separated, his coach following the rest of his team onto a bus and Campbell towards the row of taxis outside.


	2. Chapter 2

After a longer and more expensive cab ride than Campbell had anticipated he was finally in front of the Matlin house. It had been months since he had been here, yet it was all so familiar. He could see the couch by the window where him and Maya had so often sat and kissed and talked about the future. The front steps where he had first awkwardly mumbled out "I love you" after erupting into tears in Maya's arms. He felt at home. Smoothing his hair down, he approached the front door and knocked.

Someone was shuffling just behind the door but after only a few seconds Maya swung the door open and immediately wrapped her soft arms around Campbell. He placed his lips against hers and squeezed her body as close to him as he could. After a short but passionate kiss, they broke apart both with wide grins on their faces.

"I missed you so much," Campbell said, still holding on to Maya tightly and feeling her heartbeat against his chest. Her body felt so familiar as he had memorized every contour and every curve over the past three years. Maya rested her head softly on Cam's chest, which was now much more muscular than she remembered. While still small, the constant pace of the NHL had made Cam gain 15 pounds of per muscle, and Maya approved. No longer did he look boyish, Campbell Saunders was now a man. "I missed you too," Maya replied, her hands rubbing up and down Campbell's back, "And when did my boyfriend get replaced by a sex god?"  
Campbell was surprised by Maya's question and moved away from her slightly. "What do you mean?" He asked, his face burning red. Maya jokingly placed her hand on Campbell's bicep, moving her eyebrows up. He retracted his arms, folding them nervously across his chest. "Shut up," Campbell said sheepishly, feeling the heat of his fiery red face.  
Maya turned and went inside, nodding at Cam for him to follow. The house smelled like Maya's perfume and Campbell breathed in deeply, relishing in the scent. "Why are we going in your house? I thought we were going for dinner. I was going to take you somewhere fancy," Campbell protested.  
"Two things. You aren't going anywhere fancy dressed like that and my parents aren't home so we are not wasting this opportunity." As she finished her sentence, Maya kissed Campbell hard, pushing his back against the front door.  
Their lips met roughly at first, trying to remember the specific way they fit together, but as the kiss lingered, it became smoother. Campbell was the first to break away, gasping for a breath and whispering, "I love you, Maya." He kissed her neck softly and Maya moaned in response, moving her head back so Cam would have easier access.  
After a few minutes of passionate kissing, Maya pulled Campbell towards her room, sporadically kissing him while walking through the hallway. Once inside, she ripped off his jacket and slowly began unbuttoning his shirt. Campbell shivered as her cold fingers touched his bare chest and he began unbuttoning his pants. While Cam removed his clothing, Maya took off her shirt. Remaining in only his red boxers, Campbell pushed Maya towards her bed and climbed on top of her.  
Campbell knew Maya liked when he took control, but he was always scared of making her uncomfortable. Before he reach his hand up to touch her breast, he asked timidly, "Is this alright?" Maya laughed at her boyfriend's awkwardness and nodded, using her hands to guide his over her bare breast. As he palmed at them, he kissed her again, their tongues rolling against each other. Campbell moved his lips to her neck once more, nipping at her softly and then continued lower to her nipples. Maya moaned with each movement. His hand slid in between her legs and her hips jerked forward in response. "Can I, um, ta-take off your pants?" Campbell stuttered, his faced flushed and his heart fluttering.  
Maya sighed and unbuttoned her skinny jeans, pushing them down slightly. Campbell pulled the jean down further, so most of her thin thighs were revealed. When he saw he pink laced thong, that matched her bra that was thrown across the room, Campbell exhaled excitedly. His kissed the inside of her thigh and pulled down the thong, beginning to eat her out.  
It had always been important to Cam to ensure Maya came before he did, worrying more about her pleasure, than his own. And as he sucked on her clit, she melted into him, alternating between gasps and moans. She had missed the feeling of Campbell and every move he made only intensified her pleasure. With one final moan, Maya quivered and her hips collapsed into her bed, her legs still shaking.  
Campbell licked his lips and moved back up the bed, so he could kiss Maya again. "Was that good?" He whispered softly into her ear. The air on her lobe made her shudder. Unable to speak, Maya nodded.  
Regaining her breath, Maya grabbed at Cam's boxers with her hands. "You're turn," she teased, reaching with her other hand for a condom. Campbell pulled down his underwear, revealing his hard cock. He opened the condom, fumbling slightly and rolled it on.  
"Are you su…" He began to ask, before Maya rolled her eyes and covered his mouth with her hand. "Just do it already." She moaned, longing for him to be inside her. He slid in gently, trying not to hurt Maya. She inhaled hard, shaking with anticipation. He thrust gently again, pleasure coursing through him. Gradually, he sped up, their hips moving rhythmically. After a shorter time than Campbell hoped, he began feeling light. "I'm going to come," he whispered, trying to warn Maya. His regular breathing was replaced by short, desperate gasps as he fell into Maya. He was dazed and seeing stars, completely overcome by the extreme pleasure.  
Exhausted, he pulled out of her, removed the condom and went to cuddle beside her. Her naked body fit in his like a puzzle piece and she felt so safe in his arms. He kissed her softly on the forehead, wishing he could stay forever in this moment.


	3. Chapter 3

Campbell's eyes opened and he was relieved that Maya was still sleeping in his arms and that the night before has not just been a dream that he had had so many times before. He rolled over, careful not to wake Maya and got out of bed, grabbing his boxers and pulling them on. His pants were by the door so he stumbled towards them, stretching his arms behind his head. Maya's twin sized bed was much too small for two people and Cam's joints ached but he certainly did not regret it. When he reached his pants that had been haphazardly thrown on the floor, he grabbed his cell phone, pressing the lock button. "Shit!" He yelled, pulling his pants on rapidly.  
Maya jolted awaked and sat up, rubbing her eyes, "What is it?"  
Cam swallowed hard, his eyes beginning to turn red and watery. "I have five missed calls from my coach, two from the captain, and a very long text message. I was supposed to be back at the hotel at 9. Guess what time it is."  
Maya bit her lip and looked out the window. It was still dark so at least they had not slept through the whole night. "Babe, come here, calm down." Maya had seen Campbell have many anxiety attacks and they scared her every single time. She worried that one day he would try to kill himself again, like he had in grade 10. Every time they fought or he called in tears or he got benched Maya became restless and was distraught. It was easier to keep an eye on him when he lived in Toronto, but now that he was across the country she had to trust he wouldn't make the same mistake.  
"It's 4:45 Maya. I am so fucking late. I am going to be bench and I played so badly last game. I might as well just quit the team. Fuck." Campbell sobbed as he paced back and forth.  
Maya stood and walked towards her boyfriend, who was now crying. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his neck from behind. "Campbell," She whispered sweetly, "It is okay. I'll come with you to the hotel. I'll drive Katie's car. You don't need to quit the team. Your coach will understand. This isn't the first time a pro athlete has missed curfew."  
Campbell nodded, turning around and kissing Maya softly. She let go of him and they began putting on their remaining clothes. After he had his old Ice Hounds shirt on, the two of them walked towards the garage silently, but hand in hand. Maya drove Katie's old Toyota Corolla, not letting go of Campbell's shaking hand the entire way. The hotel was downtown and about a twenty minute drive from Maya's house, but in the interest of her boyfriend's sanity, Maya sped, not worrying about the speeding tickets she was sure to get. Luckily due to the early hour, there were no cops patrolling the roads and the two arrived at the hotel with fifteen minutes.  
Campbell raced through the doors, towards the front desk, and choked out, "I…am with the…Oilers. What room am I in?"  
The hotel clerk, a short redhead, smiled at Cam. "Ah, yes. You must be Campbell Saunders?" He nodded. "You are in room 227. Your coach, however, asked me to tell you to go to his room first, regardless of the hour. He is in 211. I hope you enjoy your stay, Mr. Saunders."  
Campbell thanked her, half heartedly, knowing that he would certainly not be enjoying his stay. He dreaded going up to his coach's room. After scanning the room for Maya, who had gone to find a parking spot, Campbell could not wait any longer. Each minute that went by, the more severe his punishment would be. He checked the time on his phone again and 5:09 flashed on the screen. "Great," he mumbled under his breath, "Only 8 hours late."

Campbell's coach invited him into his room. He was wearing an open hotel robe, with only boxers underneath. Campbell rarely saw his coach without a suit or skates on and was shock at his casualness. He didn't know whether to speak first or let his coach scream at him. Though as soon as the heavy, hotel door closed, his coach began talking, "Sit down, Saunders."  
Campbell did as he was told, sitting in an armchair by the window. It was an ugly paisley design, uncomfortable and itchy. "Cam, do you know why I set curfews?"  
"I think so, Coach. It's so we aren't tired before games and so we can watch game footage," Campbell mumbled, looking sheepishly at his feet, doing everything in his power not to make eye contact with the large man in front of him.  
His coach tied his robe and crossed his arms over his large chest, "Yeah, but it's for your own good. I get that you are young and want to have fun but your team needs you and you need the team. When you weren't at the meeting, your line mates were worried. I am pissed, don't get me wrong, but I care about you and all of your teammates."  
"I know, sir, I'm so sorry. I fell asleep. I didn't mean for this to happen. I understand if you want to bench me."  
"Bench you? No, I'm not benching you. You will be fined $5000 and your curfew will now be 8 pm. We need you to play hard tonight and I don't want you moping around before the game. Apologize to the boys, especially your line mates. Now go to bed, we are having breakfast at 9:30."  
Campbell nodded, shaking his coach's outstretched hand. He could not believe he was still playing tonight, let alone on the team. Relief overwhelmed him and as he walked out of the room he almost forgot he had to pay the fine. Smiling from ear to ear, he passed out as soon as he got to his hotel room.


End file.
